The Flight of the Phoenix
by Flamegirl22
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year and he is facing his hardest challenges yet. He has played by the Wizarding world's rules for long enough. Now it's time for him to play by his own. He will show the world that there is a third path in the coming war; his.


The Flight of the Phoenix

Author's Note: Hey y'all! This is a rewrite of my original story. It's been about six years since I started this story and my writing style has changed and matured a bit over the years. While a lot will be the same I have made enough changes that you really should read it again. A huge thank you goes out to my amazing beta reader Breanna Tala.

Chapter One

Harry was in the back of the Dursley's house doing yard work. He didn't have to do it, but he needed something to do to pass his time. Ever since his godfather's death, Harry couldn't sit around idly. It gave him too much time to think, too much time to brood. So, he did yard work. It got him outside and away from the people he was currently being forced to live with.

He refused to call them family any longer. The last member of his family just died. The warning the Dursleys were given at Kings Cross just made them mad, it didn't do anything to help him, and the only reason Vernon didn't beat him black and blue was because Harry wasn't afraid to show them his wandless magic. The only time Vernon had raised his belt to him, Harry had jerked it out of his hand with a snap of his wrist. Now, Vernon was too afraid of him to do much more to him than yell, but he knew without his magic he wouldn't stand a chance against Vernon, he was just too big. Petunia wouldn't do anything to help him, he finally accepted that as a fact and that alone made him want nothing to do with any of them anymore. He was done with them. Somehow, someway Harry promised himself that, after this summer, he would never set foot back in this house again.

Harry sat back on his heels and wiped his earthy hands over his face without conscious thought, leaving muddy smears over his cheeks and forehead. He was too busy thinking about last year to focus on what he was doing. It had taken Harry every spare bit of time he could find in his fifth year to get as far into his wandless magic study as he had. Trying to find time to sneak away from Ron and Hermione had been tough. He loved them, he really did, but his magic is stronger than theirs. He knew that if they knew what he was doing, those two would have wanted to join in and he just didn't think they had the power to manage it. Any time he spent trying to teach them how to do something they didn't have the power for was wasting the time he could spend helping himself. He knew it seemed selfish, but that night in the graveyard had changed him, made him realize this war wasn't just another adventure at Hogwarts. An innocent had already died. If that doesn't put things into perspective then nothing will. Harry now understood he had to be ready.

Harry sighed again, stood and brushed the dirt off his hands, making his jeans as dirty as his face, before he went into the house. It was still very early, so it wasn't necessary to go inside but the Dursleys had left around an hour ago for a week in someplace hot and sunny, he wasn't sure where as he wasn't listening when Vernon told him, and he had important things to do. Why they were going away to find heat when the summer they were currently having was already plenty hot was beyond him, but it meant they were out of his hair, so he wasn't overly worried about it.

Harry was shocked at how quiet the house was without Dudley and Vernon stomping around, the telly and computer games blaring. Really, that is all that the building was to him; a house. Never a home. At least they were not forcing him to go to Mrs. Figg's house. He now knew that she was a squib, but still… he didn't want to see anyone, especially someone who would report to the Headmaster. Harry took the stairs two at a time up to the smallest bedroom in the Dursley household. His Aunt and Uncle had decided a scant handful of years ago to give him this room, rather than keep him in the cupboard under the stairs any longer. Before that, it had been Dudley's second bedroom, where he had stashed all his broken belongings – and his unread books, of course.

Harry shook himself slightly, forcing himself to focus, and he changed into his nicest pair of jeans and best shirt he owned. They weren't much, but he was determined to change that today. Earlier, he decided he was going to Diagon Alley, because he decided that it was time he looked respectable in both worlds. He had a part to play and the sole heir to a fortune and estate as large as the Potter on had a duty to be presentable. Up until this point he figured he could get some slack, but he was almost sixteen, any leniency that might have been given should have run out by this point.

He then pulled out a black robe that he knew was several inches too small and a lightweight cloak, shrunk them easily and put them in his pocket. Once he got closer to the Leaky Cauldron he would pull both on. While he knew the hood should hide his face, he wasn't going to take the rather unnecessary risk of being recognized, so he pulled out a tube of foundation, that he had gotten at a department store to hid his scar and applied it with practiced ease, checked his cracked mirror in his armoire, and then stuck the tube into an inner pants pocket. He was pleased he was adjusting so well to the contacts he had gotten yesterday. He was pleased with the way he looked without his glasses, and other than a residual headache from yesterday, he felt pretty good as well.

With that done Harry grabbed his wallet, which now held his Gringotts bank card, and took off for the bus station a few miles from where the Dursley's house is. Harry didn't want to risk using magic to travel. It would be too easy to track, if anyone was watching, so he was going to take a Muggle bus.

It took Harry less than twenty minutes to get to the buy stop and he ended up waiting for a quarter of an hour for the bus to appear. It took a little over a half an hour to get to London where he was finally let out two streets over from Charing Cross Road. Harry slipped into a deserted alley to pull on his robe and cloak and emerged minutes later, sweeping quickly into the Leaky Cauldron. He gave a quick tug to his hood to make sure it was up securely; he found a table in the back corner and took the chair that would allow his back to be to the wall. He had no desire to be snuck up on. He was finally practicing what Moody had taught. Constant vigilance, he was now able to see that this was a good way to live your life. However, he was not about to take it to the extreme that Moody does; he didn't feel like he needed to take it that far. Tom came over to him and introduced himself. When Harry only nodded he asked what he could get for him.

Harry thought about it for a second then answered "Firewhiskey, Tom" in his newly deepened voice.

"Yes Sir," Tom responded and walked away to get Harry's drink.

Harry discretely looked around the pub after Tom walked away from him. He was watching the people in the pub. There were several members of the Order of the Phoenix present, and although he was a bit nervous about having them so close to him, he was pretty sure that they wouldn't recognize him. His cloak was up and hiding his face. He thought that would be enough, but then he saw Remus Lupin in the crowd. He experienced a brief moment of panic before forcing himself to calm down. He ran through the spells he knew, wracking his brain for a spell that would mask his scent. He finally settled on one he hoped would work. It was used to mask body odor but he was hoping that it would cover his scent. It was the best he could come up with. When he focused on the people around him again, he saw Kingsley, Mad-Eye and Remus coming his way.

He forced himself to relax, telling himself that they shouldn't be able to tell it was him.

"Hi there," Kingsley said easily as he got to the table, trying to peer through the shadows to see his face. "Are you new around here?"

"I'm just passing through," Harry replied calmly.

"Do you have a name?" Mad-Eye demanded.

Harry let out a sardonic chuckle before saying, "Evan Daniels, and you are?"

Remus came forward and offered a slight, friendly smile. He made sure his hands were in sight as he said, "Evan, may I call you Evan?"

"Yeah, I suppose," was Harry's bland response.

"Okay Evan, what are you doing here?" Remus inquired.

"As I said before I'm just passing through," Harry rejoined a bit of steel behind his words this time.

"How old are you?" Moody broke in as he leaned toward Harry.

"I think…" Harry said slowly, slightly enunciating his words. "You should answer some of my questions before I answer anymore of yours. You must be careful these days. Times are changing. Please, take a seat."

Just then Tom arrived with Harry's drink.

"Thank you Tom," Harry said with a slight incline of his head.

Tom nodded at Harry before turning to the rest of the men around the table and asked, "Do you gentlemen want anything?"

Kingsley and Remus both ordered Butterbeers while Mad-Eye held up his hip flask. Tom nodded and walked away to get their drinks.

"Now," Harry asked as he sat forward, propped his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers together. "What are your names?"

"I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror," the tall black, bald man said in his deep voice.

"I am Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, retired Auror," Mad-Eye said gruffly.

"Remus Lupin," the werewolf said simply.

"So Daniels, how old are you?" Mad-Eye growled.

"I turned seventeen last month," he replied simply.

"Why are you alone? Where are your parents?" Kingsley asked, concern coloring his deep voice.

Harry sighed as he thought about what he is going to say. He picked up his glass and rolled it between his palms, staling slightly for time. He let out a deep breath before he started talking softly.

"My parents died in the first war against Voldemort. I ended up in an orphanage. When I hit seventeen I aged out and had to leave. I've been traveling since then," Harry said, trying for the right amount of nonchalance and sorrow.

"I am sorry about your parents," Remus said softly.

"I never got to know them, Mr. Lupin, so as they say, how can you miss something you never knew," Harry said feigning indifference.

The three men seemed to think about his statement. They glanced at each other, sharing a conversation consisting of looks and gestures. Harry hid his amusement as they seemed to come to an agreement.

"First off call me, Remus. There is no need for the formality. Would you be willing to tell us what you think of Voldemort?" Remus spoke kindly but his eyes were sharp and watchful.

Harry looked at them as he thought about how to answer that, or if he even should. Finally he started to speak slowly.

"I do not agree with what Voldemort stands for or what he does to achieve his objectives. I have no problem with Muggles but they shouldn't be aware of magic. I am strictly Light but I do know some Dark Arts. If you are going to fight you have to know what you are fighting. I don't have to ask what side you are on. Remus is a well know supporter of Headmaster Dumbledore and Moody a longtime friend. Auror Shacklebolt is an unknown but since he is with you two I feel it is safe to say he's on Dumbledore's side as well."

Up until this point, Harry had just been playing with his drink, but now he threw it back. He set the glass down on the table, enjoying the burn from the alcohol.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, gentlemen, but I really must be going. I have shopping to do and money to exchange," Harry said with a rasp in his voice from the drink as he stood, hood still up and bowed slightly. "Good day."

Harry was just about out the door when he heard Kingsley say, "There is something strange about that kid."

Harry tapped the bricks and stepped through the archway. He headed straight for Knockturn Alley. He went into a dingy little shop about half way down the street. It was filled with potions, and he got several to change his eye color to an average blue color. Then he got several to change his hair color to chestnut brown. He paid for his potions then, as an after-thought, put a waterproof spell on the makeup on his forehead. Next Harry downed the potion to change his eye color. He felt a tingling sensation in his eyes and he was sure they had changed. He then took the one for his hair to change. He felt the same sensations. Harry then felt safe enough to pull the hood off. His now chestnut colored hair had red highlights and fell to about his jaw. He pulled a piece up to his eye sight and murmured quietly, "Hum… Looks like the dark red highlights carried over from my normal color."

Harry knew he had changed. He had put on some muscle and grown a few inches, making him a respectable six feet tall, but he was feeling more confident so he walked taller and with his shoulders straight and that helped him look bigger. With some new clothes, he knew no one would recognize him. He decided the next stop would be Madam Malkin's because his robe and cloak were way too short. He entered the shop and Madam Malkin came over and ushered him onto a stool to take his measurements. While she was doing that, she asked what he wanted.

"I need new robes and Muggle clothing. In robes, I want two sets of dueling robes, eight sets of standard school robes, eight sets of casual robes in different colors; I want them to be the same style as the school robes. I need four sets of dress robes, four sets of formal robes for business meetings, three lightweight cloaks and three heavyweight cloaks. I need two pair of boots and two matching sets of gloves. You can choose the colors for the robes and cloaks. I'm sure you have a better idea of what will look good than I will. I want one summer and one winter cloak for formal and business occasions. The others can be for casual wear. I want protection and defense charms woven in the fabric. The boots and gloves are to be dragon hide. I want to be able to put a blade in each of the boots. I would light them to be for everyday wear. Do you have all that?" Harry asked as he paused to make sure the woman was still with him.

Madam Malkin nodded at him and said, "Yes, dear, I'm with you. The fabric for your robes and cloaks, do you want me to choose it?"

"I want them to be nice, I have the money and I would like nicer clothing now that I am older. I will be coming into a Lordship within the next year and I need to look the part," Harry explained.

Madam Malkin was nodding then she said, "Okay, I understand. You are from an upstanding family and need to look like it. I get students like that quite often. A lot of sixth and seventh years decide that that time in their lives are the right time to start 'looking the part' as you said."

"Now," Harry continued. "I need some Muggle clothing. I want seven pair of relaxed fit jeans. They can be both dark blue and light blue. How many of each is your decision as long as I have seven pair. I want twenty tee shirts. Colors are your choice. I want ten silk dress shirts, again, color is your choice. I want six pairs of dress trousers. Two pairs I want in charcoal gray the rest are black. I want all of the Muggle clothing to have the same charms on them. I also need shoes as well. How long should this take?"

"Quite a few hours Mr….?

"Daniels," Harry supplied.

"Mr. Daniels, you order should be done by five tonight. I will have to close the shop to finish your order, my assistant is on vacation." Madam Malkin replied.

"Madam, is there any way you could have done for me a pair of jeans, a tee shirt, a robe and the dragon hide boots?" Harry asked with a charming smile.

Madam Malkin chuckled slightly as she responded "It will take about an hour. Are you willing to wait?"

"Yes, I would like to pick out some underclothing and socks. I really don't want to do the rest of my shopping in clothing that is too small for me," Harry explained.

Madam Malkin was nodding as he was speaking. When he was finished she said, "Yes I can see why you wouldn't want to wander around in ill-fitting clothing. You are more than welcome to look around while I make you your outfit."

Harry nodded and offered a soft "Thank you, Madam."

"Call me if you need anything Mr. Daniels," the middle age woman said as she headed toward the back room to start working.

"Yes, Ma'am, I will," Harry said as she disappeared into the other room.

As Madam Malkin was busy Harry looked around. He found a wide range of under shirts, socks, and underwear, along with a few pairs of boots and shoes. When Madam Malkin came out ten minutes later, Harry was wandering around aimlessly, too restless to sit down.

"I have your clothing for you," Madam Malkin said as she handed him an armload of clothing. "You may change in the back if you would like."

"Thank you," Harry said as he tore open a one of the packs of undershirts and tugged one free. He then pulled out a pair of the silk boxers. When Harry was almost to the room the woman had indicated she called out to him, "Don't you want socks and your boots?"

Harry paused, shook his head ruefully and turned back toward her. He offered a slightly sheepish smile as she said, "Thank you, Madam Malkin. I don't know where my head is right now."

She laughed lightly before saying, "It's alright Dear, everyone has off moments."

Harry offered another smile before going to get dressed. Once he was in the back room he looked at what she had made him. He like what he saw, so he started dressing. First he pulled on the boxers and dark blue jeans. They fit him well, he was happy with the way they looked. He then turned his attention to the emerald green tee shirt. He recognized Egyptian cotton when he felt it. It was the only type of sheets the Dursleys owned. He pulled on the undershirt then the tee shirt. He then turned to the robe. It was very nice. It was black with silver piping. The black part of the robe was more light Egyptian cotton while the piping was done in silk. Over all it had a rather luxurious feel to it. The whole look spoke of money without being the over the top, in your face kind of look that the Malfoy family sported. It was exactly what he had asked for. He smiled to himself as he walked into the front of the shop.

Madam Malkin looked up as he entered and smiled at him.

"You look very dashing, Mr. Daniels," the proprietor commented with a satisfied smile.

Harry smiled an easy, charming smile as he said "Why thank you, Ma'am. You did a wonderful job on my clothing. I look forward to seeing what else you are going to do for me."

"Speaking of the rest of your clothing; how would you like me to get that to you?" Madam Malkin asked, with a smile at his compliment.

"When did you say it would be done?" Harry asked as his eyebrows drew together as he played their conversation over in his head.

"About five," she replied with a kind smile.

Harry nodded then said "Then, if it's alright with you I will come pick them up when I'm done with the rest of my shopping."

"That is just fine," Madam Malkin said as she lead him over to the till to pay. She punched in a bunch of numbers then looked up with a smile as she announced "That will be 70 Galleons."

Harry reached into his money pouch to figure out how much he had. He quickly counted and found himself to be twenty Galleons short. He looked up at the kindly proprietor and said somewhat sheepishly "I only have 50 Galleons on me. Is it possible to pay you the rest when I pick up my clothing later?"

"Of course you can. That is actually rather common when people have a large order." Madam Malkin said kindly.

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely.

Harry handed her the money he had on her and watched with a slight smile on his lips as the till gave a slight dinging sound as the coins were inserted into their proper places.

"You will be back at five for the rest?" She confirmed.

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry said

"Alright then, off you go. Just knock three times when you come back," Madam Malkin said as she gently shooed him out of her store.

"Thank you," he called as she shut the door behind him.

She just waved at him as she flipped the open sign on her door to closed.

Harry laughed quietly as he slightly shook his head before heading off to Gringotts. After that he was going to go to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary for more potions ingredients, then he could have lunch and go to Flourish and Blotts for some books. He knew he would have to go back into Knockturn Alley for some of the books he wants; he knew he need to start studying the Dark Arts. Harry knew he would have to be careful, especially if he wanted to continue studying once he was back at Hogwarts. 'I might get a trunk like Moody had. I would have a place to keep my… Shadier items. I can always have it one me. It would have to be invisible,' Harry thought.

Harry realized with a start that he was at the Wizard Bank. He mentally berated himself as he walked up to a teller. 'You can't do stupid stuff like that, Potter,' he thought viciously. 'What the hell were you thinking? Stuff like that is going to get you killed.' He didn't have to stand it line long. When he got to the teller, he presented the goblin with his key and was escorted to his vault. He was standing on the steps in front of the bank forty five minutes later. Along with his money, he had a new bank card, which the goblins offered to their wealthier clientele. Harry was a bit surprised but he shook it off for now. His account manager said he would explain at a later time and Harry would hold him to that. So Harry pushed it out of his mind for the moment then moved on to the Apothecary to replenish his potions supply. After that he made his way to Flourish and Blotts. He found several introductory books on Auror studies. He then moved on to the Charms section and got several books on advanced Charms. Then it was Transfiguration, where he found four on the animagus transformation, then he picked out eight books on Defense and finished with three new Potions books. He bought them all before moving on to a small shop that sold trunks.

Harry entered the cluttered shop and looked around for an employee. He found one and he made his way over to her. She looked up with a pretty smile as he drew near.

"Hi there, how can I help you?" She inquired politely.

"I hope you can. I am looking for a trunk with… I think I want ten compartments," Harry replied easily.

The young lady was nodding as he said the last part. She smiled again as she said "we most certainly can help you. Now, do you know what you want in each compartment?"

"Uh, well, I have a bunch of books and personal potions, potions ingredients and weapons," Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, let me call my father for you. He might be able to custom make one for you," she said as an older man walked out of the back room. "Oh, Dad! I was just about to call for you. I think you will be able to help him better than I can."

The older man looked up, saw Harry and smiled.

"Hello. I am David Myers. How might I help you, Sir?" He asked pleasantly.

"I came into see about getting a trunk. Your daughter mentioned you might be able to custom make one for me," Harry explained.

Mr. Myers studied him carefully before asking, "What kind of trunk are you looking for?"

"I would like about ten compartments. I do not want anyone else to be able to get into it. Would it be possible for the compartments to be rooms?" Harry paused and the man nodded for him to continue. Harry took a moment to collect his thoughts then continued. "I want one room to be… Like a lounge type of thing. You know, a fireplace, bookshelves, chairs and a rug on the floor. The next room I want to be a study; the same décor as the last room with the addition of a desk and a table or two. The next room I want to be an armory, I want it to be able to hold all of the weapons I have now and still have room to grow with my collection. The next room I want a training room. I can put my own stuff in that room." Harry took a breath and paused to collect his thoughts. He was silent for several moments but Mr. Myers allowed him to talk all the time he needed.

"I want a fully equipped potions lab. I would also like a bedroom. I would also like a fully functional Muggle style kitchen. I can do all the decorating myself. Then I want a room where I can store my most prized and expensive possessions, so just shelves I guess. In another room I want a never ending bookshelf. In the next I want the same thing. I know, why two, well that is easy. I have two different types of books and I want them separated. The next I want a never ending potions shelf. I think that is it, though I think that will be eleven rooms instead of ten. I want to be able to carry it with me as well. Can you make me something like that?" Harry finished with a slight half smile.

Mr. Myers looked at him a long minute before removing his glasses and cleaning them. He replaced them on his nose then leveled a look at Harry. Harry tried not to fidget as he felt like the man was looking into his soul.

"I can do it, however it will be costly," Mr. Myers said slowly.

Harry offered a smile as he said "I'm sure the price won't be an issue. How long should it last me?"

"If you take care of it, it should last your lifetime," Mr. Myers said without hesitation.

Harry nodded his head once, decisively before asking "how soon can you have it done?"

"I can have it done around five thirty tonight. Will you pick it up?" Mr. Myers replied.

"I will Sir, thank you," Harry replied.

The older gentleman nodded his head and offered a kind smile.

"You may leave the rest of your shopping here as well, if you would like," Mr. Myers offered.

"Thank you Sir, I appreciate that very much. May I pay you when I return?" Harry queried.

"Why certainly," David Myers responded genially.

"Thank you Sir. I will see you at five thirty then," Harry stated before leaving with a wave to Myers' daughter.

Once Harry was standing on the street again he spent a moment trying to gather his thoughts. He decided that he needed a never ending closet for the bedroom in his trunk. He wandered into a store and asked the boy working there where he could get one. The boy directed him to the store where he could find one. Harry thanked him then set out to find the store he was told about. Half an hour later he had his closet shrunk and in his pocket. It took his stomach growling for him to realize the time. He ended up at a small café for lunch. He lingered over a cup of coffee as he thought out the rest of his day. Harry drained the rest of his coffee, placed the money for his lunch, with a very generous tip, on the table and set off for Knockturn Alley. He had about three hours before he needed to pick up his trunk.

Harry squared his shoulders and plastered a don't screw with me look on his face before setting off down the alley. He was kind of surprised that no one bothered him at all but he never let that show on his face or in his eyes. Harry decided to go into a book store he found and browse for a bit. He found Deadliest Curses and flipped through it. He held on to it. Then, he found one on hexes. After looking through five more books he found one titled Dark Arts; What Makes Them Dark? He decided to keep that one as well. He glanced down at his watch and saw he was quickly running out of time. He gathered up the books he wants to purchase, walked to the front of the store and gently set them on the counter in front of the slimy looking man seated there.

"I want these," he announced. "I also know you have the diaries of Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor. I want them."

The man nodded before he stalked out of the room into the back. He returned with four slim volumes. He placed them on the counter with more care then Harry thought he was capable of.

"Hundred and fifty Galleons for the lot," he grunted, glaring at Harry with dark beady eyes.

Harry placed his newly minted bank card on the counter. The man put it in its slot, got a ding from the machine then shoved both the card and a receipt into Harry's hand.

"Drop of blood," he grunted, pointing to a small object that looked like a Muggle push pin. Harry picked it up and jabbed his thumb, allowing a miniscule drop of blood to fall onto the parchment. He watched as the red, life giving liquid was sucked into the parchment and disappeared. Only once he was sure all traces of the blood was gone did he hand it back to the sleazy man behind the counter. The man scrutinized the parchment carefully, noting the slight light blue tinge to the parchment. He shoved it into a different slot on the machine before roughly pushing the stack of books toward Harry. He scooped them up, gave a curt "thank you" to the man and exited the shop.

Harry went to pick up his clothing from Madam Malkin. When he got to her shop she was waiting for him. He handed her his bank card and went through the same process, only this time the proprietor was much more pleasant. Once she was sure of the payment she handed over his clothing. Harry thanked her then went to get his trunk. When he entered the shop the girl was nowhere to be seen but the silver haired, blue eyed man was waiting for him.

"I just finished your trunk," the man said as he motioned to the handsome trunk beside him.

Harry smiled as he handed over his bank card and yet again went through the process to pay. Mr. Myers handed back his card as he said "here is your card. With your trunk I've included notes on how to use it and the bill. Inside the first room you will find the rest of your belongings. I can shrink it for you if you would like me to so you can get it home easier. Once you set your password not even I will be able to alter it,"

"Thank you, Sir," Harry said as he accepted his card.

"If you have any problems, please come back and see me. Even if it is just issues setting the security features," Mr. Myers stressed to Harry with a friendly smile.

"I will Mr. Myers. Thank you again. I am sure I will love this a lot," Harry said with a slight bow.

Mr. Myers smiled as he showed him out of his shop. Harry decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner because he didn't feel like cooking. He walked in and found a table in the back right corner. He leaned back in his chair and saw…

Remus Lupin!

Author's Note:

Thank y'all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and that it was different enough to hold your attention. I will try to post every two weeks. For those of you who read Finding Comfort that means I will be posting alternating weeks. So, I'll see y'all in two weeks! Until then be happy, healthy and safe.

Lynn


End file.
